The Fighting is Done and so Family Returns
---- Sakura smiled as she walked down the busy street away from her guild. She juggled a bag of Jewels she had shared out with her team after completing a job and now was planning to retire into her house for a cup of tea before going to bed. The night had started to fall with the stars peaking over the town as life went by. Soon Sakura was skipping rather than walking down the path, she felt like the day couldn't possible get any better. "Easy job, easy money and now for easy relaxation~" Sakura hummed in a little tune to herself, skipping in time with herself now. Most would see her as a crazy young adult at this stage but that didn't bother her, nothing could bring her down. A woman made her way through the busy streets as her footsteps blended in with the laughter and cheering coming from inside the buildings and outside on the streets, "Oh gosh, I hope I do have the right guild. This is the only lead I've got to finding her so there's nothing I can do but trust this." the woman thought out loud whilst looking at a scrap piece of paper with instructions on how to get to the Libertus guild. Dotting her sight up and down from the paper, the woman was making sure that she wouldn't accidentally bump into anyone on the street, whilst also making sure that she would be going the right way as to not get herself accidentally lost, which she always did. Continuing to make her way, the woman scurried along in a rush as if she felt very confident in the evidence that she has leading to something that she has been longing for, for quite some time. An innocent and excited smile grew on her face as she began playing in her mind, "By the gods, I'm finally going to meet her! I've been praying so hard for this moment to come but it's nearly here, the day I can finally meet my daughter! Just a few more miles to go and into that forest just by, and soon I'll finally see my little girl." the woman thought to herself. A whoosh and a wave as Sakura started to spin and dance now, her humming had became a song of sheer delight. "On my way home from a easy day of work! I am part of a guild, that is filled with a load of smirks!" Her dancing wasn't that bad but she had gotten into the habit of slapping people as she swang her arms and hands around, she only stopped to say sorry before going back to her song. "...dancing now like someone whose insane, guess that will be my master's fault!" Sakura had gotten dizzy. The spinning and singing had tired her and, without warning, Sakura fell onto the ground! "he he he, silly old me~" she could only say as she watched the world spin. Just walking by, the woman was able to watch the pink haired mage fall all of a sudden in the corner of her eye, quickly rushing up the girl's side without hesitation as she begin looking inside her pockets for anything that could help with the situation. "Oh my gods, are you ok!?" the woman said in worry as she knealt down by the mage's side and still looking for something to help with the situation. "My gosh, you should really be more careful." The woman continued to say before slapping the sides of her legs in frustration of not being able to find anything. Studying the pink haired girl, her eyes began to open wider and wider upon realising who this might be, "Ummm, could you please point me out to the Libertus guild? I've got to meet someone there." The woman asked in a kind and soft voice as she smiled once again, "It's really important so I need to get there as fast as I can". Sakura could only laugh a little before nodding to the woman, she looked at the brown hair and pink eyes, which she too had, and it made her feel warm. Whoever this woman was she was pretty and made Sakura feel safe. In a few minutes, with the help with the woman just being around, Sakura got back up. "You wanna head to Libertus right? Then I can get you there in a jiffy! I go there a lot thanks to it being the guild that I work in!" Sakura said with sheer pride at what she does as a job. "Don't worry, although the streets are busy is kinda hard to miss me thanks to my hair," she joked towards the woman. Something about her made Sakura want to be so friendly towards her! Studying the pink haired girl a little closer, the woman looked closer at Sakura as her face was held up just infront of Sakura's own, looking at Sakura's face and concentrating hard on the features of her head, trying to figure out if she had seen this girl before in her life. Noticing that the pink hair looked and felt familiar, which the woman could tell by suddenly running her hand through the pink hair of the woman, surprising Sakura alot more when the woman had began sticking her fingers into the pink locks of the Libertus mage. "No way... You can't be?" The woman said in a tone of disbelief as he continued to look at Sakura up close, "It can't be, no you must be joking!" she exclaimed before having both of her hands gripping onto Sakura's arms, expressing a sort of excited and curios face as she continued to scan Sakura. "You're joking? You're that girl that stole my purse the other day!" The woman gleefully yelled into the air as if she had finally solved the case, "Oh wait, no, sorry. Wrong one." she said realising that it wasn't her and it must've been another girl. Continuing to scan Sakura, it didn't take her long to finally see those pink eyes that Eve was so familiar with, because of course those same eyes belonged to the woman herself, as finally an innocent and loving smile appeared on the woman's face with a sigh of relief escaping her mouth, "No, you're Sakura. My one and only daughter. The daughter I had lost all those years ago." She said still with a smile, before tears began leaking from her eyes as she pulled Sakura in, holding on tightly onto her supposed 'child' with the hug hold of what quality would only be provided by a loving mother who had only just met her daughter she had lost for twenty or so years. "I'm so sorry, I need you to forgive me, I'm a terrible mother." the woman said as she held on closer to Sakura. Sakura stared at the woman as she studied her not sure what to do but yet she allowed the woman to stare and touch Sakura hair, she never was someone with a personal space, but she was still surprised, she had no idea who this woman was. As the woman started to mumble under her breath it didn't help, she got more and more confused and soon Sakura was shaking her hands and head and denying of stealing anything. Whoever this woman was she was causing a lot of problems for Sakura. Sakura was about to leave and take the woman to the Libertus guild and get on with her life when the woman said the word daughter. Sakura stood there. Her mouth open as wide as it could do. Her mother. This woman. She had noticed she had pink eyes but... Sakura couldn't help but think of her younger years as the woman grabbed her, tears in her eyes, for a hug. She was told her mother had given her up to Ariana but... Sakura couldn't say anything, instead, it was like she was a small child and the first word that came out of her mouth was nothing to be proud of. "Mummy?" and with that Sakura too cried, she wasn't sure if this woman was her mother but it didn't matter, the thought of her being her mother was enough to Sakura to be happy with this moment of a long wanted hug. At the age of twenty-three, Sakura had found her mum. "I'm so sorry Sakura, I shouldn't have done that. I wanted to hurt myself all those years ago out of regret but I always knew that I would you sometime later." Eve sobbed, still clutching onto Sakura's body. Her tears dripping from her face and onto Sakura's clothes as if it were raindrops falling from the clouds. "What happened to you? Are you okay? Were you fine whilst I was gone? How was Ariana?" Eve seemed to babble on just as how a stereotypical mother would, ignoring the fact that she had abandoned her daughter for so many years and only taking that she had only left for a few hours. Category:RP Category:Roleplay Category:Role Play